This invention relates to electrothermal guns and is particularly directed to a plasma injection device for such guns. The device includes a multi-part propellant case. The invention is also directed to a method of making the propellant case.
In electrothermal guns a plasma burner, including a container for the plasma material, inserted at the breechblock of the gun forms part of the ammunition in addition to the projectile. Because of the large quantities to be produced, the ammunition should be as inexpensive as possible.
German Offenlegungsschrift (application published without examination) No. 44 40 829 describes an annular plasma injector, also termed as a plasma burner. Stable, discrete and continuous plasma arcs are generated by a cooperation with a diaphragm element to make possible even distributions, as well as an infusion and permeation of the plasma into a propellant or combustible mass (fuel). The diaphragm element serves as a plasma container and also as a fuel container. Such a construction, however, does not allow for a reuse of the plasma or fuel container or the plasma burner.
German patent No. 26 41 665 describes conventional propellant containers or cases which are composed of a multi-part, shell-like case bottom, a case stump and an obturating ring.
The multi-part propellant case described in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 38 21 669 is likewise composed of a case bottom (base) and a case stump which carries a rotationally symmetrical part at least partially constituting and ejecting shoulder.
Further, German Offenlegungsschrift 42 29 559 shows a case bottom for large-caliber ammunition. The base plate of the case bottom and the metallic supporting and sealing ring are composed of two separate parts which are connected to one another in a form-fitting manner such that a radial disengagement of the two parts may occur.
None of the above-outlined propellant cases can be used, however, in ammunition for electrothermal guns because such propellant cases do not make possible an electrothermal ignition by means of electrodes and plasma material.
Electrically ignitable cartridge systems are disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift No. 41 01 186 where the housing is formed of an electrically insulating material. The described housing which includes a striker, however, cannot be used for an electrothermal ammunition because such ammunition is, during ignition, exposed to high pressures and temperatures. Also, a reuse of the housing is not possible.
A disposal of the above-outlined conventional ammunition also causes problems.